Milestones
by obduro-crest
Summary: [Not yet done]Love is really confusing especially when you don't know what it means in the first place. Main character: Hermione Granger


It was a lovely evening at Hogwarts and the triumvirate, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sat closely to each other in front of the fireplace at the Gryffindor Common Room. Snow flakes started to fall outside. From the windows, the three saw students running back inside the school as a chime rang, signaling for their curfew.

"It would be nice if we could all spend the holidays together again."

Ron started, standing up to add more wood to the fireplace.

"Definitely. I wish we weren't required to go to the Forbidden Forest for the final task of seventh year students. Oh, how dreadful that trip would be—rummaging all over the forest, casting spells against mutating creatures and looking for insanely weird materials just for a simple potion!" Hermione added with a sigh. She leaned on Harry's back and opened a book.

"Well, put it this way. At least after the task, we will be given a break for one week before we go back to our classes. If we don't die, that is."

Harry and Hermione chuckled at Ron's statement.

"Ron, we've been through more than what the Forbidden Forest can offer. We will survive whatever they give us." Harry agreed with Hermione.

"Anyways, the break will surely be great. How about a trip to Hogsmeade afterwards?" "Great idea, Harry. We can visit Fred and George's shop there." Ron sat down again, nearer to Hermione. Hermione fidgeted in her place.

Even though the two were ok with each other, she couldn't help but remember the 2 months they spent together, trying to make things work out between them. Ron told her that he was in love with her from the first time she sat with him on the train on their first year. Hermione didn't exactly have the same feelings towards him. Somehow, she felt pity for him. He hid his feelings for almost 7 years and not once did she feel anything. For her, they were just friends. Hermione gave him a chance and see if she will feel anything at all, but Ron didn't know that it was just a "test"—a sort of dry-run. After their break up, Ron understood but told her that he would not give up. And surely, he hasn't.

"Umm…So when are they going to post the list of pairings for the final task?" Hermione muttered uncomfortably.

"15th of December which is on" Harry glanced at his Gryffindor organizer for a moment. "…Friday. That's tomorrow. I heard that it will be a boy-girl pairing. Professor McGonagall joked something about boys being brainless so they paired them with girls. I forgot. But it went something like that." Harry popped a piece of Bertie Bott's every flavored bean in his mouth.

"Oh." Hermione replied rather weakly. She wasn't really comfortable being left alone with guys, other than Ron and Harry. It was not that she felt ugly or whatever. She wasn't just used to it. All she can do was hope that she gets paired with either the two or other Gryffindor guys. She found it dreadful to be paired with guys from other houses, especially from Slytherin.

"I wonder who I'll get paired with." Ron started.

"I hope she's pretty, smart and—"

"I'm sorry for cutting you off, Ron." Hermione uttered rather irritated.

"We'll just see, won't we? We'll go together tomorrow morning. For now, I'll hit the sack. My eyes are getting weary from reading. Goodnight to you two." Hermione suddenly stood up and ran upstairs. Ron gave Harry a puzzling look and shrugged it off. Upstairs, Hermione was very nervous and restless.

"I hope…"

--------

"Ron, hurry up! We need to see the list before classes start!" Harry bellowed from downstairs. Ron sleepily marched down the staircase and rubbed his eyes. "Don't yell. I can hear you perfectly—yawn—well." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled him out of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"What took you two so long? I've been waiting for ages! Come on!" Hermione looked sullen when she met the two's gaze. She tried to look enthusiastic but she was as nervous as ever. Even O.W.L.S. cannot make her nervous as what the pairings make her feel! The three walked past students in a rush until they reached a big frame, hanging loosely on the wall beside the doors of the Great Hall, with a long parchment gleaming inside. The dreaded list of Hermione was in front of her. She gulped and came nearer the frame. Her face suddenly turned as white as a paper. She felt that she would faint any minute but she tried not to. She had grace and she wouldn't want to lose it.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked, taking hold of her arm.

"I—I'm fine. Thank you." Hermione managed to utter.

"I—I'll go ahead to our class. You—you guys best be on your way too. Cla—classes will start any minute." Hermione felt so blank. She immediately walked away from the frame.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron stared at her until she was no longer in range of anyone's sight.

"Uh…Ron, I think I know why." Harry pointed at the frame with a shocked expression.

Ron simply dropped his jaw.

--------

"Hermione Granger??"

Draco Malfoy clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"This is an outrage! My father will hear about this!"

He screeched as Professor McGonagall passed by. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle frowned along with him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe that being a "pure-blood", you know the rules of Hogwarts."

Draco grunted.

"No SHOUTING." Professor McGonagall frowned and flicked her wand. Immediately, Draco's voice box was lost. He squirmed and his two 'guards' squirmed too.

"Now, listen well and listen attentively."

Professor McGonagall glared at him.

"Those pairings are not the faculty's fault and especially not mine! They were all part of a Wizarding Process—a random process where we feed in the files of students and the outcome would be the pairings. I believe it is called 'shuffling' in the muggle world. If complaints would still be received from you or anyone in your family, we will simply reprimand you and will not allow you to graduate. Am I clear?"

Draco nodded forcedly.

Professor McGonagall fixed her eyeglasses, flicked her wand and walked away. Draco held his throat and clenched his other fist.

"You won't get away with this, McGonagall."

--------

The first day of the _Obduro Negotium, _or the Final Task of graduating students, came. It was a cold December morning and Hermione was freezing to death; not because of the weather, but because of the intense nervousness she felt. Draco obviously despised her and she felt the same. Draco kept grunting with crossed arms while Hermione could only fidget in her place. She looked around for Harry and Ron because she never got the chance to ask them who their partners were. Hermione immediately spotted Ron because of his bushy and messy red hair. Padma Patil stood irritated beside him. Hermione suddenly remembered how Ron completely ignored Padma's presence when he accompanied her to the Yule ball because he was so jealous when Viktor Krum danced with Hermione on their fourth year. She continued to glance around to look for Harry. She finally spotted him after some time. He had his back against his partner that's why Hermione couldn't find him. The short, tawny and familiar frame of Cho Chang met her eyes.

"_Looks like I'm not the only one having a marvelous time."_ Hermione said to herself sarcastically.

"_But of all the people!" _Hermione glanced at Draco, still mumbling to himself.

"Students, students! May I have your attention please?"

Professor McGonagall stepped up on a floating podium, high above the heads of students. Hermione glanced up and covered her eyes from the rays of the sun.

"Now, all of you have received the instructions scroll, am I correct? After the signal has been rung, all of you are immediately requested to stick to your pair and enter the forest. Once you enter the forest, meeting other pairs will be highly unlikely for we placed a spell on the forest itself to avoid depending on others. You will only be dependent with the one you're with. Stay with each other at all times. Once you two are separated, chances of seeing each other again are close to none. You will be given 3 hours to complete the first part of the final task. Read the instructions carefully and be wise and time-bound. You will be graded according to your performance. Good luck!"

Professor McGonagall, along with the podium, disappeared in a second. Students chattered until the signal rang. The students were immediately warped to the forest's entrance. Hermione grabbed her wand inside her robes, clenching it tightly.

"Are—are your ready?" She stammered.

Draco smirked and readied his wand. Both of them stepped inside the forest. Instantly, an eerie aura surrounded both of them. Hermione unrolled the scroll and read aloud.

"_Forests are haunted with different beasts_

_Have knowledge and you'll know which is least_

_Harmful and Painful are not found outside_

_Count what's in and you'll know it is right"_

Draco flung his arms upward. "What in the world? Riddles?? How will we know what to do? I mean, that riddle is not related to any task!"

Hermione didn't mind him. She was deep in thought. Draco had a smug look and was disgusted at Hermione.

"What are you thinking, Granger?" He smugly said.

"Quit whining and start thinking, Malfoy!" She suddenly screeched back, surprising herself.

"I—I mean. Sigh. Let's just walk farther in." Hermione tucked the scroll in one of her pockets and rolled her eyes. Draco followed. Silence went on for a long time with Draco occasionally sighing but in an irritated way.

"Stop."

Hermione said and held Draco back.

"What now?"

"Just stop! Listen."

Draco knitted his brows. He ran his hands through his hair irritatingly. A clipping noise filled the once silent air. The sound came nearer and nearer.

"What's that?" Draco asked in a rather cowardly tone.

The clipping noise came closer and closer. Hermione gripped her wand.

"On your guard, Malfoy!"

Draco reached for his wand shakily and readied himself. The sound grew bigger and bigger until…

"A crab??" Draco laughed as a crab-like creature with large fangs came near them.

Draco continued to laugh.

"You should have seen the look on your face! You were scared to death!" Draco guffawed.

"Ha-ha." Hermione bickered.

Hermione kept her wand again and continued to walk with Draco still laughing hard. When they came near the creature, it made a clipping sound. Suddenly, hundreds of crab-like creatures fell from the trees. Hermione screeched and ran. Draco ran ahead of her.

"Thanks for being a gentleman!" Hermione shouted out to him while running. She frowned and ran to keep up with his pace. Even if she wanted to leave him so badly, the rules stated clearly that they cannot separate.

Draco kept running. He managed to take out his wand and send dozens of knockback jinxes behind him, hitting the critters. Although the 'crabs' flew after being hit, they still came rushing back and followed Draco. More and more came after him. Hermione didn't notice him and continued to run. Draco sent jinxes but to no avail. Finally, Hermione stopped. She noticed that nothing was following her and that she has run past Draco. From a distance, she saw him scampering for his dear life, sending jinxes behind. Hermione's eyes grew wide.

"Chizpurfles!" She gasped.

"Wait, wait. I know Hagrid taught us all about them back in our 4th year…Uh let's see…Chizpurfles, Chizpurfles..." Hermione tried to remember until it hit her.

"Malfoy! Raise your wand!"

"Huh?!" Draco shouted, still sending jinxes.

"Raise your wand! I know what I'm doing! Just do it!"

Draco gave her a frown but instead of quarreling with her, he just obeyed her orders. Draco raised his wand and ran faster.

Hermione took out her wand carefully.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Hermione immediately kept her wand inside her robes after casting an expelliarmus on Draco's wand and sending it far away from his reach.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Draco screamed out, sounding exhausted from all the running.

"It's ok! Just slow down!"

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Draco panted.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Look behind you!"

Draco hesitated at first but still looked back. All of the chizpurfles were running after Draco's wand deep in the woods. Draco slowed down until he was at a complete stop.

"What the??"

Hermione grinned.

"Chizpurfles," she started.

"Are crab-like creatures with big fangs. They basically like to gnaw on magic wands since they gorge on magic."

Draco winced. He gave Hermione a smug look and brushed his robes off.

"I also get the riddle."

"So? What does it mean?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

Hermione smiled.

"You…I mean, WE were scared of the chizpurfles at first, right? And our fear was triggered because of their daunting appearances."

"It doesn't make any sense."

Hermione straightened her face.

"It means that the line "_Harmful and Painful are not found outside" _refers to the physical appearance of a beast. Chizpurfles aren't harmful unless you're an Augurey or a Crup."

Draco remained silent and stared blankly.

"And," Hermione added."

"The lines "_Have knowledge and you'll know which is least_" and "_Count what's in and you'll know it is right" _refers to our knowledge with magical beasts! Since I…err… WE knew about the chizpurfles, we managed to throw them off without fearing them."

By the time Hermione finished, Draco was already impatient.

"Well? That doesn't prove anything since we're still inside the forest! And that was an expensive wand! Now I have nothing to use for defense."

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"Quit whining! Accio Wand!"

In a few seconds, a wand with gnaw marks came rushing towards them. Draco grabbed it immediately.

"Oh great. I have my wand but it's beyond recognition." Draco stared at his wand in disgust, wiping it with his robes.

"I said quit whining! Reparo." Hermione flicked her wand. Instantly, gnaw marks from Draco's wand were gone.

Draco frowned and didn't say a word. Hermione tucked her wand in her robes and didn't utter too. They continued to walk farther in the forest.

"So…what are we going to do next? You obviously solved the puzzle already."

"I know…" Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"I'm glad you noticed."

"Err… I do know how to appreciate one's effort."

"Then you're taught well."

Hermione's tone sounded like she was mocking Draco. Draco didn't mind it. After all, she saved his life and repaired his wand.

"Well, do you know how to get out, or at least, an idea?"

Draco asked. Hermione looked around and stared at Draco, then looked around again.

"Honestly speaking, I can't think of any way how to—AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Hermione suddenly fell into a portal of some sort. Without thinking, she took hold of Draco's hand and pulled him in. In a matter of seconds, the two landed with a thud.

"Well done Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." A familiar voice greeted.

Hermione looked up and saw Professor McGonagall, peering over them.

Draco stood up and brushed his clothes off. Surprisingly, he offered Hermione a hand. Hermione hesitantly took it and stood up. They started at each other for awhile while holding hands and then released each other's grip. Both reddened and were embarrassed. Draco winced.

"You two are the first to finish the task and to realize the value of the first trial."

"Value?" Draco asked.

"Yes. The value you two shared before you were transported here. The value of friendship."

"Friendship??" Hermione inquired with disbelief.

'Well, maybe not a strong one, but you two learned to depend on each other. We can read your thoughts. What most struck us, the committee, was Hermione's thought of leaving Draco but fighting her own mind to not leave him because she needs to stay close with him at all times."

Hermione flushed.

"It—it was required… I mean—to not separate…right?" she stammered.

Professor McGonagall smiled. Draco still was silent, constantly looking down.

"Ah well, now that the first task is done for you two, I suggest you go ahead and rest in your respective quarters. You need your energy for the following tasks." Professor McGonagall winked at Hermione and left.

Silence again prevailed.

"So…" Draco started awkwardly.

"Bunch of rubbish, huh?" Hermione chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Friendship. Tch." Draco answered back immediately.

Silence again.

"Um…So I'll…head back now." Hermione tried not to meet Draco's eyes.

"Yeah. Me too."

Hermione smiled. Or at least, she tried to.

"Until next time, muggle." Draco said with a hint of his normal boastful tone in his voice. He turned his back away from Hermione and waved.

Hermione waved back, although Draco wouldn't see. After Draco was surely gone, Hermione's knees trembled and she fell on the ground.

"_What's happening to me? I feel so weak." _Hermione said to herself, holding the hand Draco held before.

Hermione let go of her hand immediately when someone fell beside her. It was Ron. Padma followed and fell on Ron's back.

"R—Ron!"

"Hey, Hermione. Ouch! Get off me!" He said, pushing Padma away.

Padma frowned and got off Ron instantly. She brushed her clothes off, as if Ron was dirty.

"How rude." Padma mumbled.

Ron glared at her.

"Anyways…" He rolled his eyes and fixated on Hermione.

"So you were the first ones to finish, huh? I bet Draco wasn't of much help."

Hermione smiled weakly. Ron stood up.

"Here, let me help you up."

Ron offered his hand and Hermione took it.

"Cold?" Ron inquired.

"Your hand is stiff and icy cold! Are you ok?"

"Hmph. So much for a gentleman!" Padma retorted and left the two of them, stomping away angrily.

"Pa—Padma!"

"Ssh. Don't mind her. Like I asked, Are you feeling alright?" Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione, still holding her hand.

Usually, Hermione would push him away and growl at him but she felt so weak. She couldn't brush the nervousness off her system. Draco's touch made her numb to everything. What was this she was feeling?

"Hermione?"

"Oh…Oh!" Hermione gasped, as if snapped away from her entrancement.

She managed to sweep Ron's arms away from her.

"I…I'm fine. Really Ron. Thanks for asking."

Ron stared at her with wondering eyes.

"I know you're not, Hermione. Please…tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your business, Ron. Please. Just leave me alone."

Ron was silenced. Hermione suddenly became catty for some reason.

His eyes fell with sadness.

"Alright. If you say so." He walked away. Hermione felt relieved. But somehow…

…she wanted him to stay.

--------

To be continued….Please leave reviews…if possible. Will update soon. Thanks


End file.
